


Learning to Fly

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geng gives a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

"Wait, you want me to what?" Junsu asked.

"Close your eyes."

"How will that help?"

Geng growled. "Do you want to learn this or not?" he asked, and Junsu nodded.

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes."

Hesitantly, Junsu did so, hoping he wouldn't be left here for people to laugh at. He didn't know Geng well.

"Good. Now, listen to the wind."

Junsu peeked at him. "Just listen?"

Geng scowled at him, and he closed his eyes again. "Just listen."

He didn't actually hear anything, but he could feel it, feel…. "Oh," he murmured, and opened his eyes.

Only then did he realize he was in the air, over the treetops. His eyes widened and he stiffened.

Wrong thing. With a cry, he dropped toward the ground - but he didn't fall very far. Air firmed around him, lowering him gently back to Earth. "Now I know why you said to keep my eyes closed," Junsu said.

Geng lifted one eyebrow. "That's good. Now. Close your eyes, and try again."


End file.
